Finn on the high seas
by Beth143411
Summary: Because the world is brighter with Finn in it.. Rory goes to Asia instead of Europe with her Grandmother. The Limo Boys sink a yacht...What will happen when they meet up at sea? PDLD *chapter 2 is up-took out the note I had as chapter 2*
1. Welcome aboard

AN: Rory didn't go to Europe with her Grandmother after the "Dean incident" she went to Asia instead. The Limo boys sank the yacht in Fiji but Mitchum put his foot down and refused to bail them out.

I don't own GG.

I apologize for the formatting, and I'm planning on fixing it at work (like I'd be doing anything else there, like working) since FanFic hates my MAC and never formats the stuff I post from it right.

Thanks for reading…KissesBeth

* * *

Rory entered the cabin with a sigh of relief. She was beyond exhausted. Fleeing the country had seemed perfectly logical two months ago…She was a Gilmore Girl after all, when faced with conflict she was predisposed to run. Now however, she was more than ready to be back on US soil. She just had to survive three more weeks with her Grandmother. Asia had been beautiful and exotic. She was ecstatic when she learned Emily had changed their vacation plans from the typical destination of Europe to the Orient. Apparently the Great Wall and the Terra Cotta Warriors hold more bragging rights in the DAR these days than the Acropolis, but hey…who was she to complain? 

Now after having finished touring the mainland they were cruising in the South Pacific. Just her, her Grandmother, and hundreds of potential bridge partners with grandsons they were dying to match her up with. Yippee. God she missed her mother. At least with Lorelai on board they could mock the old people, or OP's as they liked to call them, together. But she hadn't spoken to her Mom since she made a run for it. Lorelai had been less than supportive with the whole Dean situation and Roy was scared to see what she'd say when they finally did have a conversation.

She shook her self out of her musings and looked around the cabin with another sigh. Her grandmother was napping and she was on her own till dinner. She decided to at least try to get some sun in and grabbed her bathing suit. She contemplated her choice and grinned to herself. The turquoise bikini was more revealing than she would normally pick but she knew it would rile up Emily. Even if her mother was not there physically she was still there in spirit. She grabbed a book and her sunscreen and headed up to the pool.

PDLDPDLDPDLDPDLD

Finn was bored. Colin had kicked him out of the cabin he shared with him and Logan so he could get ready for his shift in the dinning room. He was such a uptight bastard at times. He decided to head up to the pool to see how Logan's shift as lifeguard was going. If nothing else he could spend his afternoon checking out the action poolside. Perhaps one of the blue-hairs had brought a granddaughter with them on vacation. When Logan had first brought up the scheme to get back to the states via a cruise ship he thought it had sounded like one big party. A ship where gorgeous ladies sunned themselves on deck and there was a constantly stocked bar, what more could a fun loving, slightly alcoholic exotic specimen such as himself ask for? But his party dreams had taken a nosedive when the personnel director refused to let him work as a bartender. The decision could have something to do with the scoff that Colin had let out when he had mentioned his preferred position to the man. Bloody bastard had mentioned Finn's tendency to drink more than served at the parties they threw back home. Now Finn was low man on the totem pole in the activities department of the ship. Colin had the perfect position for himself as the wine steward in the dining hall. True he hated waiting on people, but it gave him the chance to act snotty and get away with it. Even Logan got to sit in the sun and check out the girls from his post as lifeguard.

They wouldn't be in this situation if they hadn't crashed the last boat they were on. Mitchum had bailed them out of the trouble with the local law enforcement, but he put his foot down and refused to bring them home. Apparently they all needed to grow up and he wasn't going to help them get back. Mitchum had called both Colin's parents and his own and gotten them on board with the evil plan to cut off their funds and let them figure their own way back to the States. Now they were stuck working on this ship for three weeks, he didn't know how they were going to survive without some entertainment. Finn opened the door to the deck, pulled on his sunglasses and walked over towards Logan.

"Hey mate" he greeted the blond looking bored in his chair overlooking the pool area. There were a few gray hairs sitting under their umbrellas by the bar area and a mother with a small child playing in the shallow end of the pool.

"Hey Finn" Logan replied, "Colin kick you out of the rooms again?"

"Yeah, uptight bastard" Finn replied with a roll of his eyes.

Logan chuckled "Well, nothing much going on up here but maybe the new passengers who came onboard today will shake the joint up."

"Yeah, right" Finn scoffed. No one all that interesting had been on board for the last week they had been on board. He wasn't too optimistic. Finn sat down on a lounge chair next to Logan and prepared to take a nap, he wasn't due on shift for another few hours. He was just starting to drift off when he heard Logan whistle lowly.

"See something interesting" Finn asked without opening his eyes.

"Oh yeah, this day just started to look up" Logan said with a grin.

Finn opened his eyes and followed Logan's gaze. His brows shot up when he saw who had caught Logan's attention. Before him was a gorgeous brunette bending over as she fixed a towel on a lounge chair. The bikini she wore gave him a tantalizing view of her curves and her creamy skin. He grinned up at Logan with a smirk and a glint in his eyes.

"You're right mate, the day is DEFFINATELY looking up" Finn got up and started moving across the deck.

"Hey, where are you going" Logan asked? Finn inclined his head towards the mystery girl and winked. "No fair man, I saw her first" Logan protested.

"Well Mate, too bad you can't leave your post" Finn replied cheekily. He sauntered over to the beautiful girl and smiled down at her.

"Hello Luv, need some help with that sunscreen?"

* * *

Well…there you have it the 1st chapter in my second FanFic. Reviews are always welcome, and motivate updates. I'm planning on it being a PDLD because I don't think there are enough of them out there. 


	2. First impressions

A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil I'm sorry…My muse took a detour for a bit but he's back now. I again apologize in advance if the formatting gets whacked out because I'm posting this from my MAC. I'll fix it as soon as I can. 

Also, I'm sure all my brilliant readers can figure this out but…

"this is for talking" and 'this is for thinking'

Thanks for hanging in there waiting on an update. I hope it doesn't disappoint. On with the show….

PDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLD

Rory was bending over her chair arranging her towel when she heard someone approaching. She stilled for just a moment, self-conscious about the amount of skin she was showing. Mentally shaking herself she continued to get her chair set up for an afternoon of leisure by the pool. Like anyone on this ship would notice her, they all needed Viagra just to get in the game. Lying down on the chair she pushed her glasses to the top of her head and let out a contented sigh. After a moment or two she felt a shadow and silently prayed that the cloud passing over the sun would hurry up so she could get some decent sun on her pale skin. 

"Hello Luv, need some help with that sunscreen", asked a voice from right beside her. 

'Great, not only do I have to fend off the advances of what's sure to be a lecherous old man, but judging by that accent he's not American which greatly increases the chance he's in a Speedo'. Rory's internal rant was just getting going when she cracked open an eye to peer up at the figure next to her. She blinked in surprise and her eyes roamed over his form on their own accord. 

'Ok so no Speedo in sights… and NOT old, in fact young and extremely hot.' Her eyes focused first on the board shorts riding dangerously low on his hips. She wondered for a moment about the kind of man who would choose to wear a navy suit with bright pink flowers all over it. As here eyes traveled upward she forgot her musing on his choice of swim ware as she found her self taking in a perfectly sculpted six pack and chest. Her lips tugged into a slight smile unconsciously as her gaze continued up to a gorgeous face and a pair of startling green eyes that where hazing back at her with an amused expression in them. 

"Like what you see," he drawled as he smirked at her. 

Rory glanced down quickly and felt her cheeks heat up when she realized she'd been caught staring. 'Great the first guy under 65 I run into and not only is he amazingly hot but I get caught drooling over him'

Finn glanced at the brunette beauty before him in amusement, noting the flush his comment brought to not only her cheeks but to the rest of her pale skin as well. He decided to let her off the hook and go back to his previous question, figuring he could have some fun with her. 

"So do you"

Rory's eyes darted back up to the strangers face; perhaps he was lecherous after all. "I'm sorry" she questioned thinking he couldn't really be looking for an answer to his last comment. 

"Do you need some help with the sunscreen?" Finn asked again with a smirk. 

Rory felt her face heat up again and she looked up in Finn's eyes. She noticed the smirk and the twinkle in his eyes and hers narrowed considerably. 

"No thanks," she replied coolly "I'm not one to let strange men rub me".

"What a shame" Finn replied shaking his head slightly. "I'm Finn and you are…"

"Rory" she replied out of habit, not because she wanted to get to know this guy. No that couldn't be it, yeah right. 

"Well your Rory and I'm Finn, now we're not strangers" he stated with a smile and a wink. 

Rory cocked her brown in Finn's direction and couldn't hold in the grin that she felt when faced with his boyish smile and charm. She decided to ignore the topic of sunscreen and simply laid back down on her lounge, if he wanted to hang around she wasn't going to be able to stop him and he really didn't seem too stalkerish. 'Besides, he's nice eye candy and I am trying to channel Lorelai, what could it hurt to hang by the pool with a hot guy. It's not like I'll have many other choices of people to hang with around here, he's one of the few people except for the staff that isn't a member of AARP.' Rory tugged her sunglasses back over her eyes as Finn made himself comfortable on the lounger next to her. They spent a few moments in silence soaking up the rays before Finn broke it with a question. 

"So what's a lovely Sheila like you doing on this floating retirement home?" 

Rory cut her eyes over towards Finn when he started to speak thinking he would be leering at her as he sounded like he was using a pickup line. But as she glanced over she noticed he seemed to be simply making conversation, his head was back against the cushion and his eyes were closed. Rory let out a soft sigh as she though about her reasons for being there. She wasn't about to get into it all with someone she'd just met so she answered truthfully if not vaguely. "I'm here with my Grandmother"

Finn finally turned his head towards her and raised a brow in her direction. 

"And what could a marvelous creature such as yourself have done to deserve such a cruel fate?"

Rory shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation and the memories it was bringing up for her. She decided it was time to go back to her room but she didn't want Finn to think she was running away…even if that was exactly what she was doing. She glanced at her watch and saw it was nearly 4:30 and dinner was at 6 which gave her the perfect excuse for cutting out. She glanced up at Finn who was looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry but I really do need to be going, I have to meet my grandmother for dinner shortly. It was nice meeting you Finn maybe I'll see you around"

Finn had no idea what he had said to make Rory want to run for the hills but he was determined to not let her get away. Not only was she one of the few people on board that wasn't on social security but she was also beautiful. If he was going to be stuck on this floating geriatric prison he was certainly going to do all he could to spend time with her. As she was gathering her things up he had a brilliant idea. 

"Rory" he called after her causing her to stop and turn back towards him slightly. "You should come down to the club tonight, they turn off the ballroom at midnight and the younger crowd (as much as there is one) hangs out. I'm sure after the stimulating conversation you're sure to have at dinner with all the blue hairs you'll need a bit of a distraction"

Rory bit her lip contemplating her choice. Just how much did she want to channel Lorelai? The old Rory would never show up at a club to meet a guys she'd just met, even if he did look like sin itself. Well especially if he looked like sin itself. As she was waging her internal battle she glanced up at Finn again and into his eyes. She wasn't this person; she was shy around guys, she was reserved, she didn't flirt, she didn't pursue, she was…a Mary. Rory rolled her eyes up towards the heaven briefly. Oh what the hell you only live once. She glanced back at Finn and gave him a smirk of her own.

"Are you going to be my distraction?" she asked in a low voice. Finn blinked at her for a moment not expecting that reply from the girl he had gotten to blush twice in a span of five minuets without even trying. His grin grew and his eyes darkened with a lustful tint. 

"I'm know to be very distracting," he replied cheekily. Rory placed her finger on her chin and tapped it thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll come find you if I need a distraction then," Rory tossed over her shoulder to Finn as she made her way to the door leading down to her cabin deck. 

Finn simply stared after her grinning like a fool. Of yeah these three weeks just got way more interesting! He shook his head slightly and wandered back over towards Logan's station. Logan glance down at his friend and noted the goofy looking grin on his face. 

"What's with you?" he asked. Finn simply looked up at him and grinned wider. 

"I think I'm in love mate," he stated with a chuckle in his voice. 

Logan looked at him skeptically and shook his head, "She's not even a redhead."

Finn cocked his head to one side and thought about Logan's statement. True he hadn't pursued anyone other than redheads in ages but Rory was too interesting to put off just because of her hair color. He grinned again and looked back up at Logan. "She may not be a redhead mate, but she's feisty like one. Perhaps she was a redhead in a past life." Logan looked down at his best friend and shook his head. Finn seemed to be lost in his musings regarding re-incarnated redheads. 'Wait till Collin hears about this one'. Life with Finn around was never boring but he had the feeling that this new mysterious brunette would shake thing up further. 

PDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLD

A/N: So dose Rory go to the club or not? Review please, I've finally found my muse again and reviews keep him happy! 


End file.
